Forever with my Daddy
by Cherry Blossom Girl13
Summary: My life with my daddy started out good but then bad things started to happen. I'm scared. Daddy's not home. Uncle Deidara is bleeding and someone is walking towards me with something sharp! I want my daddy! No pairing. father/daudger love. Read and rate.
1. My daddy

Forever with my daddy!

**A/N: Once again it's something new and it is a little unlike the characters. Please be nice and Enjoy!**

Today is my 5th birthday! I'm so happy! Everyone remembered it! They are throwing a party. The only thing that I really want for my birthday is my daddy's love and approval. No one can get it for me, so I have to do it myself. I love my daddy a whole lot. Antie Konan says that he loves me too.

I believe her. My daddy is always there when I need him. My daddy is usually quiet around his partners but when he's with me. I think I could listen to him speak forever. Not once after everything I do, my daddy has never shown aggression towards me.

My daddy works for an Organization called the Akastuki. From what my daddy tells me, they catch demons. My daddy tells me everything. I feel like a burden to him. I was born when he was 18 years old. I felt so bad even when I was really young, I never asked for anything.

My daddy gives up lots of things for me. I hate making him do that. I always try to make him proud. Now my daddy is a lot more open about loving me. Uncle Deidara and uncle Kisame started to call him 'Mother hen' because of his protectiveness over me.

I love my daddy's nickname for me! It's 'Sweetpea'! My original name is Serenity. My mommy named me.

My daddy says that he wished he was there when I was born. He told me that the truth was that he did not love mommy. I don't love her much either. She dumped me on daddy. He was still young. I love my daddy for taking me in.

Daddy told me what had happened with his family and what he did. I didn't care. I love my daddy and I always will. One time I was really close to tears. It hurt me a lot to find out that I had never knew.

_Flashback:_

_I ran into my room and jumped onto my bed and waited for daddy to come in and talk to me like he always does. Soon enough seconds later my daddy came in. My daddy was really young. I was born when he was 18._

_My daddy has black hair that reaches the middle of his back with some of his bangs in his face. I have daddy's hair style but I don't use a ponytail to hold it back. He has black eyes that are very pretty! My daddy usually has his blood limit on. But never during our special time._

_My daddy walked over to my bed were I was and pulled the covers over me. My daddy's red eyes vanished and were replaced by his black ones. He sat down at the edge of the bed and turned to me._

"_How was your day, Sweetpea?" he asked. "Good!" I chirped. He smiled softly at me. Even at a young age my daddy has lines between his eyes._ _I smiled_ _back at him. "How was _your _day, daddy?" I asked. He shrugged. "Boring." he answered. I nodded._

_My father suddenly looked troubled. "Daddy? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" I asked slightly worried. He looked at me a little shocked. "No, sweetpea. You didn't do anything wrong. I... I have a question I want to ask you." he told me. I was confused. "Oh? What is it daddy?" I asked._

_My daddy looked at a los of words. I never see that much so it must be important. I sat up. "What is it?" I asked again. He looked up at me with a sad expression._

"_Could you..." he paused. I cocked my head. "Could I...?" he seemed to be thinking again. "Could you tell me what you look like?" he asked softly. He lost me. "What do you mean daddy?"_

"_Sweetpea..." He started. "I... I'm blind. I can't see anything clearly. Everything is black and white and blurry." he confessed. I stared at him dumbstruck before I snapped out of it._

"_You... can't see me?" I asked shakily. He nodded slowly. I wanted to cry. How much more of a burden can I be to daddy? I looked down at my black comforter. So much good that is doing._

_I cleared my throat. "Well... I have long black hair like you. My eyes are black like yours. My skin is as white as yours. I have no freckles. Uncle Deidara says I have big eyes and long eyelashes... um... I don't know what else to say." I finished._

_My daddy nodded. "That's all. Thank you. To sum it up you're a beautiful child." I smiled at him. "Thank you daddy." my daddy raised an eyebrow. "For what?" he asked. "Everything." I answered._

_He smiled softly and pulled me into a hug. My daddy leaned up against my wall next to my pillow and closed his eyes. I laid down next to him and soon I fell asleep._

_End flashback._

Just then my daddy walked in. "Come along, sweetpea. Everyone is waiting." my daddy said as he reached out for my hand. I grabbed it and we headed out the door to the party room where my party is being held.

**A/N: How was it? A little different? Please rate and review!! Have a good day!!**


	2. Importaint Note

**Authors Note...**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating, a close friend of mine is in the hospital and is dying. I need to be with him. I'm sorry, I will update as soon as I can. I'm sorry don't loose faith in me. I will update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading this. I will try to update soon. Have a good day everyone. Thank you for your support.**

**~Cherry Blossom Girl13~**


End file.
